Krypto
Krypto is Superman's pet dog and the main protagonist of the series. He is a White Labrabull mix. Biography When Krypto was a puppy, Superman's father built a rocket, and placed Krypto into it to test it. Krypto was playing with his ball when the rocket malfunctioned, and released a sleeping gas to put Krypto to sleep. When he arrived in Earth's solar system he woke up and found himself fully grown. The rocket's computer system gave him a collar and and an ID with an intergalactic communicator. His rocket crashed in the city of Metropolis. There, he finds a boy named Kevin, whose family accepts him as the new family pet. After rescuing a ship with zoo animals, he appears on the news and later that night, Superman arrives at Kevin's bedroom window to be reunited with Krypto. He gives Kevin his permission to keep Krypto with him because of his extremely busy schedule. Like Superman, Krypto is weak against kryptonite. His allies are Streaky the Supercat, Ace the Bat-Hound, Robbie the Robin and The Dog Star Patrol. His enemies are Mechanikat, Snooky Wookums and Ignatius. This version of Krypto has a slightly different origin story than the comics. Appearances *Krypto's Scrypto *Super Flea *A Bug's Strife *Meet the Dog Stars *The Streaky Story *Diaper Madness *Feline Fatale *Dog-Gone Kevin *The Dark Hound Strikes! *My Pet Boy *Dem Bones *Bat Hound for a Day *Dogbot *Old Dog, New Tricks *Talk to the Animals *My Uncle, the Superhero *Top Dog *Puss in Space Boots *Teeny Tiny Trouble *Dogbot to the Rescue *Bad Bailey *Bat Hound's Bad Luck *Circus of the Dog Stars *The Living End *The Dog Days of Winter *Bad Hair Day *The Cat and the Bat *Melanie's Monkey *Funny Business *Now You See Him... *Bones of Contention *Superdog? Who's Superdog? *The Good Life *Streaky's Supercat Tale *The New Recruit *Up, Up and Away *Dinosaur Time *Puppy Problems *Switching Sides *Leaf of Absence *Big Sister *Bat Hound Meets the Dog Stars *A Dog's Life *Stray for a Day *Ruffled Feathers *Bat Hound and The Robin *Furry Fish *Tusky's Tooth *When Penguins Fly *Storybook Holiday *Kid's in Capes *Attack of the Virtual Vegetables *Mechani-Bot *Stretch-O-Mutt to the Rescue *Growing Pains *K-9 Crusader *Andrea Finds Out *Magic Mutts *Reptile Round-Up *Streaky's Field Trip *Pied Pussycat Piper *Solar Specs *Too Many Cooks! *Join the Club *Bailey's Back *Streaky's Inner Struggle *Face Time *Catopia *The Parrot and the Pirates *Robbie's Return *Revolt of the Beavers *Invasion From the Planet Peanut *Mechanikalamity *Barrump Barrump *Iguanukkah Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Krypto possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. *'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Krypto's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *'Heat Vision': Krypto can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. *'Enhanced Senses': Krypto has high senses such as hearing, sight and smell. **'Enhanced Hearing': Krypto's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision': Krypto's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Krypto can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living things. ***'Telescopic Vision': Krypto can see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': Krypto see through any volume of matter except lead. Krypto can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': Krypto can see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Krypto can see with better acuity in darkness and to a degree in total darkness. **'Enhanced Smell': Krypto can sniff out a scent and track it, and is also able to sniff chemicals contained within certain food. *'Fly': Krypto is able to manipulate gravitation particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. *'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Krypto is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, this extends his protection against toxins and diseases. *'Enhanced Stamina': Krypto is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. *'Enhanced Strength': Krypto's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. *'Enhanced Speed, Agility & Reflexes': Krypto is able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. *'Super Breath': Krypto is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Appearance Krypto is a white teenage dog with floppy ears, a long snout, small paws, black triangle nose, round eyes, yellow collar, tag with the Superman symbol, a white tail, and red cape. Weaknesses Kryptonian Physiology Weaknesses: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Krypto possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. *'Vulnerability to Kryptonite & Magic': Like other Kryptonians, Krypto and his powers weaken when exposed to Kryptonite. In other universes Krypto TASB.png|''The New Adventures of Superman'' Krypto JLU.png|''Justice League Unlimited'' Krypto SBA.png|''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' Krypto BTBATB.png|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Krypto DC SHG.png|''DC Super Hero Girls'' Krypto JLA.png|''Justice League Action'' Krypto DC Super Hero Girls TV.png|''DC Super Hero Girls'' (TV Series) Krypto DC Super Pets.jpg|''DC Super-Pets!'' Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:The Dog Star Patrol